New life
by twister'sno.1
Summary: Skittle runs from her old life and into another one! But when the rocket power gang become part of her life what adventures and mysteries will they lead her in to :O
1. Chapter 1

As the plane landed I stared out the window gazing at the clear blue skies and the gorgeous beaches. This was so different from my life back in England. My names Skittle. That's it. No real first name or last name! I refused to answer to any other name than Skittle. My Mum had left my Dad for another Man when I was just a baby leaving my Dad to look after me and my older brother alone. My Dad was a useless parent. He had no idea how to handle a teenage daughter let alone how to look after one. My brother was the only person I could rely on. He is five years older than me. He's twenty-one and I'm sixteen. About a month he decided enough was enough. He was fed up with the lousy way our Dad looked after us and he was ready to leave. He packed his bag and came to me

"_I want you to come with me" he said_

"_What? But what about dad?" I was desperate to leave but concerned on how my Dad would manage on his own_

"_Look, he's not going to look after you properly! But I will! So pack your bags and I'll talk to Dad about it" And with that my brother was out the door and debating with my Dad_

_He was right. My dad wouldn't look after me but my brother always did! So I packed up my bags _

"_Dad, I'm so sorry! I just have to go with Leo! He looks after me better then you ever have! There's no way I can stay here whilst he jets off to a new start"_

"_It's ok skittle. I know your right! I've never known how to look like a proper Dad. You deserve a better life and I'm not going to stop you" My Dad stood up from the couch and gave me a huge hug_

"_Thank you so much Dad. I'll stay in contact and you can visit whenever you want"_

"_Sure thing Hun. I know I've never looked after you properly but I'll always love you"_

"_I'll always love you too" I said pulling away from the hug_

"_Bye skittle"_

"_Bye Dad"_

_I rushed out the door and met Leo in the car. I loved my Dad but I was definitely happy to be flying off to a new life with Leo. It was so exciting_

"_So where are we going?" I asked slinging my bags in the boot_

"_A place called Ocean Shores" Leo said turning on the engine_

"_Oh and where's that?"_

"_CALIFORNIA!"_

"_What? No way! I can't believe I'm going to live in California" My heart flew as I thought about the fact I was moving from dull England to sunny California! In just a few hours my life had gone from dull and boring to completely amazing!_

"Come on, let's go start our new life" Leo smiled handing me my hand luggage

"I can't believe we're doing this" I couldn't help but smile

"I've been planning this for a while! But I have to admit I never thought I'd ever actually go through with it" We left the plane and were immediately struck back by the blistering heat

"Our new place is in some where called 'Cul De Sac' Leo led us in to the baggage collect

"Is it nice?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have us moving in to somewhere that was awful! The previous owners, the Stimpletons I think they were called, looked after the house very well and were only moving because the wife's Mum passed away and left them a house in her Will"

"Oh right. Good neighbours?"

"Very good apparently! All pretty much the same age as you and very friendly" Leo grabbed one of my cases and placed it next to me "Great, one down four to go"

"Well we were moving house and I needed all of my stuff! Please tell me the house is already furnished"

"Yep, it's quite modern apparently"

"You haven't seen it yourself?"

"No, why?"

"You should always see a house yourself before you buy it! You could be buying anything"

"Well the Stimpletons seemed like really nice people so I didn't think they'd turn out to be mugger or anything like that"

"Well I hope for your sake you right!" Images of what the house might look like ran through my head making me feel quite conscious and nervous.

"Oh, here are my Cases" Leo grabbed his cases through the crowd and waited for the rest of mine

"So how are we getting there?"

I hired a big taxi to take us there and I'm going to start looking for a car sometime in the week" Leo said as he reached for another one of my cases

"Ok, What about a job?"

"What?"

"Have you got any jobs lined up?"

"Oh, well there's a surf shop by the beach that I thought I'd check out"

"Cool, you could get me discount surf stuff" I smirked

"Hmm, maybe not" Leo laughed.

After about another twenty minutes we had all our cases and we headed out to the Taxi rank.

"Are you Mr Leo?" a man came from a huge Taxi

"Yes, that's me"

"Good good. May I be the first to say welcome to Ocean Shores" He took our bags one by one and stacked them in the back of his car

"Thank you" Leo hopped in the car#

"Mr Leo?" I sniggered as I got in next to Leo

"Shut up" Leo turned a little red

We drove for a while until we finally pulled up in Cul De Sac. It was amazing. Giant houses stood tall all round us. They were so modern and funky. I couldn't see any one around but I was kind of glad to be able to move in piece!

"What do you think?" Leo asked with a proud smile on his face

"It's… it's just incredible!"

"I knew you'd like it. Now come on! I can't carry all those cases by myself" Leo got out the car and wondered round to the boot where the driver was struggling with cases.

"Thanks for the lift sir, here" Leo causally handed the driver a tip

"Oh thank you Mr Leo! I hope you and your daughter have a great new life here" He smiled

"Daughter? No way! I am not his daughter!"

"Oh, sorry Miss! Well I might be seeing you around then." The driver hung his head and quickly hurried back in to the car before driving away.

"So which one's ours?" I looked around

"That one" Leo pointed to the biggest house on the block

"No way" I was astonished "It has a pool and everything"

"Yep. I think we're going to be very happy here"

"I'll second that! Come one let's see what insides like" I ran to the door pulling two of my cases behind me leaving Leo with three of mine and two of his own to handle. When he had finally clambered over I couldn't wait to see my new room

"Ready?" He teased

"Yes, please hurry! I'm dying of excitement!" I pleaded

"Ok" He slid the key in to the door and turned it then he pulled on the door handle and swung open the door

"Whoa" We both said. It was better than I had ever imagined! The walls were a beautiful white and creamy blue with delicate toffee wooden floors. The furniture was simple but effective creating a gorgeous modern house

"Thank you so much for this, Leo" I smiled

"My pleasure, skittle!"

_**Ok, so not much happened in this chapter. Just introducing you to the story! But its going to start getting very exciting and amazing in the next chapters! THE ROCKET GANG are in it soon :D so keep reading**_

_**But please review and a new chapter will be up very soon! **_


	2. welcome to ocean shores

CHAPTER 2

Welcome to Ocean Shores

After I had unpacked my bags I went down stairs to find Leo looking through his suitcases and placing the odd photo around the room

"So, do love it as much as I do?" I sat next to him

"Definitely! I'm so glad we did this!"

"Do you think Dad will be ok?" I asked

"Yeah, skittle. He'll be great! Without us he'll have a chance for a new start too!"

"I guess you're right" I slumped in to the puffy cushions

"Why don't you go check out the locals or something?"

"Well I would but I couldn't find my board" I sighed

"Oh, you mean this?" Leo smirked holding out board

"Yes! Thank you" I whipped it out of his hand and ran from the door

"See you later. Be back for tea at about seven"

"Are you not coming?" I stood in the doorway

"Nah, I need to unpack the rest of our things"

"Well, ok then. Catch ya later" I shut the door and jumped on my board. I began rolling down the road toward the town below when I heard someone calling after me

"Excuse me" it was a women's voice. I turned round to a found a woman with short blond hair and glasses waving at me from her the curb

"Hello" I got off my board and walked over to her

"Hello there. You must be our new neighbours"

"Yes, I'm the new girl. I moved here with my brother" I smiled

"Brother? Oh. Any way I just thought I'd be the first to welcome you to Ocean Shores" She smiled

"Actua- "

"My son, Sam, should be on the peire with his friends" She interrupted "He's a friendly young boy- I can't say I'm too fond of his friend though"

"Oh, why not?" I thought Leo said they were nice

"Well trouble follows them around like a dog chases a cat! I think sometimes they lead Sam in to all sorts of trouble"

"Oh right" I giggled

"Well I won't keep you any longer! I'm sure your dying to get out and see the local attractions! If you and your brother need anything you can just ask me, I know all too well what it's like to be new around town"

"Oh thank you Mrs… um"

"Dullard" She smiled

"Thank you Mrs Dullard" I said turning on my heels. I got back on my board and rode off down the hill. I wasn't very good at making new friends, so in a away I was kind of hoping I wouldn't bump in to the kids from the block. Back in England I didn't have many friends. Not close ones anyway. I didn't feel like I could talk to any of them about important things. I guess I just preferred my own company. Not many girls liked skating and boarding in England so being able to board myself was like my escape. The sun was still high in the sky glistening on the ocean waves and I started to wish I had brought my surf board. My curly brown hair flew behind me in the wind as I dashed down through the town. When I arrived at the piere I hopped off my board and stood for a while, soaking up the entire atmosphere. I took off my shoes and walked out on the beach letting the hot sand sink in-between my toes. Then I saw the surf shop my brother had been talking about. I wondered in to the shop and took a look around. I couldn't see the shop assistant anywhere

"Hi, can I help you?" I turned around to see a broad shouldered man stood in front of me. He wore a green hat over his thick blond hair and typical surfer shorts and T-shirt

"Umm I was just taking a look at your boards, I just moved here and I left my board behind"

"Oh, you wouldn't have happened to have moved in to the Stimpletons house have you?"

"Yeah, this afternoon"

"Ahh. Otto said he saw someone was moving in today. Well May I be the first to welcome you to Ocean shores, neighbour" He smiled

"Thank you. It's a lovely place to live"

"Isn't it just. I'm Mr Rocket, but everyone calls me Raymundo"

"I'm skittle"

"Skittle? Cool name! My kids, Reggie and Otto, should be around here somewhere with their friends. They'd love to meet their new neighbour" He looked around for them

"I should probably be off then. My brother wants me back for dinner" I smiled running from the shop. I wasn't quite in the mood for introducing myself to a whole gang. I swiftly headed home for dinner. In a matter of hours my life had completely changed and I wasn't quite ready for it. Don't get me wrong, I was so excited to be living in California with my brother but it's just a lot to take in in one day!

"You weren't long" Leo noticed as I walked through the door

"Well I wasn't quite ready to meet all the locals yet" I sat at the kitchen table and kicked off my shoes

"Well you'll have to be tomorrow"

"What d'you mean?"

"Well you've got school remember, duh!" Leo said placing a bowl of pasta in front of me

"What? But it's so soon! We only just moved here today! Shouldn't we have a day to unpack and settle in?"

"We didn't really have much to unpack and I don't know about you but I'm very settled" Leo smiled

"I guess. But I'm just not ready to be labelled as the new girl and to have everyone either avoiding me or crowding me asking me tons of questions" I said through a mouthful of food

"Sorry Skittle, but it's all been arranged with the school. If you don't go tomorrow it will be classed as skiving"

"Fine then. But if I'm going to school, you have to go on a job hunt! Deal?"

"Deal! So did you meet any of our neighbours?"

"I did actually. I met Mrs Dullard who has a son called Sam and I also met Mr Rocket. He's the one that owns the surf shop you were talking about"

"Oh really? Did he have any kids? The Stimpletons told me he did"

"Yeah, two. Otto and Reggie"

"Did you meet them?"

"No, but now that I'm going to school tomorrow I kind of wish I had stuck around to meet them so that I'd at least know some people" I slumped in the chair

"Hey, tomorrow's going to be great! You're going to meet so many cool people! I hear they really like their skating and boarding around here so that's something you already have in common" Leo offered

"Yh I guess. Thanks for dinner but I think I'm gonna go to bed now" I got up from the table and headed to my new room. It wasn't very late but if I was going to tackle a brand new school tomorrow, I needed my energy!

"Skittle, time to get up" Leo peaked through my door in attempt to get me up

"What time is it?" I groaned

"It's seven o'clock and school starts at eight. So you better get up and start getting ready"

I heaved myself out of bed and walked over to the mirror. I brushed through my long brown curls and left them hanging; I washed my face before applying a little mascara and neutral lip gloss; then I headed for the wardrobe and looked through the clothes I had unpacked the night before. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was beating down on the whole of Ocean Shores so I decided to wear my faded demon short and my favourite turquoise crop top that showed off a little of my hips. I didn't have any dainty pumps so I pulled on a pair of white DC's. I wasn't sure what girls wore around Ocean Shores so I tried to go for a casual beach babe look. I'd soon find out whether this was the right kind of style though. Grabbing a black and white polkadot rucksack, I ran downstairs to find Leo piling pancakes on to a plate

"Ready?" He asked

"Yep. Ready in under an hour! Good eh?" I sat at the table hoping the pancakes were for me

"Well quickly eat these and then you need to get going" and sure enough he placed the pancakes in front of me

"Don't you need to come down with me? You know, have a talk with the teachers about what I was like at my old school and talk about opportunities and all that"

"No. I pretty much did all that on the phone to them" He smiled shoving an entire pancake in his mouth

"Oh, ok then. Well I just want to say thank you Leo"

"It's ok, I enjoy cooking"

"No not for the cooking you twit! For everything you've done for me! I mean you've set up a whole new life for me here and I'm so grateful! So thank you!"

"It's my pleasure! It's a new start for both of us! But just because we have a new start here doesn't mean we're going to forget about our old life! Dad is still a part of our lives, ok?"

"Yeah, definitely" I smiled

"So you ready for your first day?"

"Not really. I just hope people will like me"

"Of course they will! What's not to like?"

"Everything" I smirked

Leo looked at me sceptically then down at his watch. His eyes widened

"How'd that happen?" He said to himself

"What?"

"Well according to my watch it five to eight"

"What? But school starts at eight and it takes at least fifteen minutes to ride down there"

"Sorry Skittle, looks like you better leave those pancakes and leg it to school"

"Gee, thanks Leo. See you later" I ran from the table and grabbed my board

"Good luck" He shouted as skated from the house

"Oh god, late on my very first day! This is gonna be so embarrassing!" I skated faster and faster. I was practically flying down the road. Then I saw it.

OCEAN SHORES HIGH SCHOOL

It was a huge building but, like every other in ocean shores, it was very modern. I jumped off my board and sprinted inside. The air in my lungs had been completely knocked out of me as I ran round the school looking for my classroom. I pulled out my phone and dialled Leo's number

"Hello?"

"You didn't tell me where my class is you blockhead"

"Oh sorry. Let me see…" Leo trailed off

"Leo, I'm already late, if you remember and you definitely not helping" I huffed down the phone

"Alright alright. Its classroom A6"

"Thank you"

"Now put your phone away before you get caught, have a good day" And with that Leo hung up. I looked around and saw I was in the D section so I ran back on myself to try and find the A's

"C…B… Ok so where's A? Aha" I ran to the door and practically burst through before realising they had started their lesson and every child was silent

I hung my head in embarrassment as my cheeks flushed red

"Oh man"

_**Hey guys. I know I know. I's sorry the rocket gang weren't in this chapter but they are definitely in the all the wrest! The story is just starting to get interesting so keep reading and reviewing :D**_


End file.
